The Answer in the Question
by mckoy12345678910
Summary: Set after 'Long Distance Call' 3.14. Lanie just found out about the Supernatural. She also has a secret of her own; she is like Sam, so she has a special ability. Rated T. (LaniexSam)
1. Chapter 1

Rated: PG-13 (Rated- T)

Word Count:

Description: _Lanie Greenfield, after finding out about the Supernatural, seeks out comfort out in one of our favorite Winchester brothers. (Lanie- 14 years old Sam- 25 years old)_

Appearances- I imagine Lanie looking different, like Abigail Breslin (with brown hair). But Sam, in my mind, has the same appearance.

Time-Line: S3EP14

Rated: PG-13 (Rated- T)

Word Count: 2,066

Description: _Lanie Greenfield, after finding out about the Supernatural, seeks out comfort out in one of our favorite Winchester brothers. (Lanie- 14 years old Sam- 25 years old)_

Appearances- I imagine Lanie looking different, like Abigail Breslin (with brown hair). But Sam, in my mind, has the same appearance.

Time-Line: S3EP14

Lanie Greenfield sat down on the edge of her bed, coming to terms to what had just happened. One moment, she had believed ghosts, demons, angels, spirits, werewolves, vampires, and all Supernatural beings were unreal. A hoax. But the next, she had just found out that they were real. Not fake. Not a hoax. Not a character playing in some sci-fi fantasy book, playing the hero, or villain. Real. Just the word _Supernatural _spooked her.

Knowing there were demonic possessions. Witch-craft. Sorcery. Burnings of a soul.

It all made her feel like she had just arrived on the earth.

Everything that had ever known was a lie. The time she had saw a black-eyed person during Halloween, thinking it was a costume. _Wrong. _The time she saw a ghost in the cemetery, thinking it was from a projector, trying to spook people. _Wrong. _

The way her mother died? All a lie. She memorized it, playing in her mind, on a loop.

_Her mother had just come home from work, wearing her normal khaki-colored business pants, and her white vest. Her chestnut brown hair in curls, and her eye-blinding crystal blue eyes. Lanie was in her room when she heard a scream. She rushed downstairs to see a man over her mothers unmoving form, on the ground. _

_"Mom! Mom!" Lanie turned to see the man. He had a suit on. With yellow eyes. Lanie felt a mix of emotions. Hurt. Anger. Fear. A sense of abandonment. _

_The man had spoken only once, but very clear. _

_"I know of your abilities. I know of your sister. Twas' a very sad day when she fell off of the porch. Absolutely tragic. But you, Delaney Greenfield, have a special ability. One of which I want. In fact; need," the man smirked before continuing,"Listen very carefully to what I am about to say. I am not letting you live. I am merely letting your ability to live."_

_With that, he left in a calm manner. _

From that moment forward, Lanie had no idea what to think. Yellow eyes? Eye contacts? What ability is he talking about? She thought he was a pshyco-killer, until the day she discovered her _ability. _

Reading minds.

Over time, it progressed. Influencing one's mind. Telekenesis.

That's how she found out about her dad's affair, before and after her mother's death. She had found out he couldn't care less about her and her brother's safety. For all she knew, she could leave for a year, and he wouldn't make any movement into finding her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Lanie's door.

Slowly, but surely, getting up, Lanie stopped by the mirror. Her long brown hair was down, and her normal exuberant grey eyes were dull, and looked like she could cause some serious damage. She wore a t-shirt that had 'Star Wars the Clone Wars: The Republic Strikes Back' on it, and skinny jeans.

She opened the door to see a very worried-looking Sam Winchester.

"Hi, Lanie. We need to talk."

Lanie opened the door a little further, and motioned him for him to come in. Sam complied, and went to stand in the middle of the bedroom.

"Lanie, why didn't you tell us?" Lanie was slightly confused. "What'd you mean?"

Sam sighed, knowing that this would be news for her.

"You were adopted, Lanie. You have special abilities." Lanie felt a lump in her throat. Lane shook her head.

She would have never guessed she was adopted. She couldn't wrap her head around it. She stumbled, but found her way to her bed, sitting down. Sam sat down next to her.

"Yes, I do have them." Sam exhaled, thinking back to the a**hole of a demon with yellow eyes that brought this upon him, Lanie, and many other families.

"What abilities?" Lanie bit her lip. She had never told anyone about her abilities, especially to someone she knew knowing about.

"Telekinesis." Sam sighed, knowing that she was on Azazel's radar of people to have. Sam was certain she was the only one with this ability.

"Has it... revolutionized?" Same was walking on very thin ice. Lanie kept her eyes locked on the floor.

"I can control some one's train of thought, and their actions." Sam was fearing the worst.

"Have," Sam cleared his throat,"have you used this ability?" Lanie whipped her head to face his.

"If you're asking if I like using my ability, no. I most certainly do not." Lanie sighed, trying to calm her nerves,"Listen, I'm sorry... it's just, everything is changing so fast, I...I can barely keep up." Sam nodded, understanding completely.

"It's alright, Lanie, I understand... I, well, I have abilities too," Lanie met his eyes,"I have premonitions." Lanie's eyes widened.

"Wow, Sam. I-I never knew." Sam chuckled a bit. Lanie cracked a smile.

"And to answer your question, yes, I have used my ability, but only twice. The first time was when I found out my father's affair, and the second was when I asked my brother for the last piece of pizza when he complied."

Sam nodded.

"Let me call Dean. I'll be back."

Sam left for a few minutes, but soon returned.

He looked a bit skeptical, like he was unsure of something.

"Lanie... My brother and I think that it is a good idea for you to come with us. We know the demon that... caused you to have the abilities you have now. He wants you to join his army with other people with different abilities... The demon has yellow eyes, and is known as Azazel. He does not have anyone with your abilities, so he will most likely try to come and recruit you. Either way, he is going to take you back to the camp, with or without your consent. If you come with us, you will be somewhat safe." Lanie thought about it a minute.

"What will happen to my brother?" Sam sighed, and Lanie already knew the answer.

"Lanie, I'm sorry, but-." Lanie cut him off.

"No, Sam, it's-it's fine." Lanie bit her lip,"I'll go with you." Sam nodded.

"Get your stuff, and I'll wait for you downstairs. Dean will be waiting for us outside."

Lanie bit her lip, knowing she would be trusting two strangers, and one of them had an alleged superhuman ability. Yep. She was screwed.

She murmured a small, "Okay," and then started to get her messenger bag.

Sam left, and went downstairs, while Lanie quickly gathered her things. She grabbed a large jacket, savings, extra pair of jeans, extra shirts, toothbrush and toothpaste, her comb, a couple of pencils, and paper.

She slipped on her khaki combat boots, and headed downstairs.

Sam was waiting patiently at the door, when Lanie came down. Once Sam saw Lanie, he murmured, "Come on," and led her to the Impala.

Lanie got in the back, with Sam in the front passenger seat, with Dean driving.

"Hey, I'm Dean, Sam's brother." Lanie nodded.

"Hi, Dean. I'm Lanie." Dean pondered for a moment.

"Can you really read minds? I mean, um- what am I thinking of right now?" Lanie shrugged.

"I do not use my ability often. I try not to." Dean nodded, and started to drive.

After a while, Lanie was counting trees, Dean was listening to his CDs, and Sam was reading.

Sam decided to break the silence.

"So, Lanie..." Sam looked at Dean in question. He had no idea how to talk to a teenage girl with demonic blood in her veins. Then again, no one did. Dean shrugged, but mouthed 'music.' Sam cleared his throat before asking, "What kind of music do you listen to?"

Dean cracked a smile.

"Aren't girls your age listening to Miley Cyrus, or Taylor Swift?" Lanie smiled.

"Not really; Blake Shelton and George Strait, but my all time favorite artist is Jake Owen." Sam nodded.

Dean interjected, "You a nerd?" He was nudged by Sam hard, but he just scoffed.

Lanie said, "ibic soletar?" Sam laughed loudly, while Dean looked confused.

"What the hell did you just say?" Lanie just smiled to herself. Dean looked over to Sam.

Sam answered, "She asked if that count. She referenced to to the language, Mandalorian, in Star Wars." Dean scoffed.

"Nerd." Lanie just smiled, happy that someone finally understood the language she spoke almost every chance she got.

They pulled into a motel about thirty minutes later. Sam, Dean, and Lanie entered their room, and put down their things.

There was only one problem. There were only two beds.

Lanie began to bite her nails. She realized she had not thought this plan through. She let two grown men take her who-knows where. And with the way her dad had treated her... No. She was not going to make this mistake again. Sam saw Lanie's reaction, and quickly stepped in.

"I'll take the floor." Lanie looked up at Sam, which was a pretty good distance. She was 4'7 and he was about 6'4.

"A-Are you sure? I-I can sleep on the floor." Sam just shook his head.

"Nah. I'll be fine."

The next few hours were uneventful.

Lanie got her paper and pencils out, and started to draw some comics, Dean took a nap, and Sam researched on his computer.

Lanie drew several Star Wars comics, and created her own dialogue.

Sam stretched, and looked over to Lanie. She was in deep concentration, drawing something he couldn't see.

"Lanie, what are you drawing?" Lanie looked up, and held up several pieces of paper, "It isn't done yet, but I'm close." She held up papers, with comics.

"Can I see them?" Lanie handed them over to Sam. He read them, seeing Hawk-Eye, Korto Vos, Khaleen, and Captain America. Sam raised his eyebrows, seeing the characters.

Lanie smiled, "The new Avengers. The world is basically attacked by Loki, but this time, Thor is helping Loki. Iron Man, The Hulk, and Black Widow have been captured by the government, accused of having a different DNA." Sam smiled slightly.

"You're talented." Lanie smiled. "Thanks."

A few minutes, Dean groggily woke up.

Lanie was still drawing at the desk, with Sam sleeping on Lanie's bed. She had given him the bed to take a nap, so she moved to the desk, where his computer was.

"When did Sam fall asleep?" Lanie looked back to Dean. "About an hour ago. You were out for a good five hours. It's 9:25pm." Dean smiled, and straightened himself up.

"Good, not too late to hit the bar. I'll get Sammy up, and you can come if you want to."

After rudely waking Sam up, with Lanie sending him an apologetic look, they were on their way to the bar.

When they arrived, Lanie still had her Star Wars t-shirt on and her skinny jeans.

Sam and Dean ordered beers, and Lanie had water.

A group of college girls came up to them.

"Hello, my name is Bambi. What's your name?" Dean smiled, and said, "Dean, but tonight I'm whatever you want." Bambi giggled, looking to her friends. But, she caught sight of Lanie.

"Um, is she, is she, like your sister?" Dean knew this was going downhill fast, taking another sip of his draft.

"Yes, I am. He promised he would take me here, since I never really had the chance to... I have been diagnosed with stage four cancer," Lanie coughed, "I'm sorry, I don't want my brother to be all lonely when I'm gone... Please, go ahead, Dean. Have fun tonight." Dean couldn't believe that Lanie had lied for him, but heck, was he complaining.

Bambi pouted, "Oh you poor thing," rubbing Dean's knee, "I know how hard it is. I lost my mom, please, come on." She held out her hand, which Dean took eagerly.

Once they left, Sam laughed.

"Wow, Lanie, you're a good liar." Lanie smiled.

"Yeah, you kind of get used to it."

The next few hours, Sam only had a few other beers, and Lanie was sleeping in the chair.

Dean came back, happy and giddy.

"Hey Sammy." patting Sam on the back.

"Hey Dean, we better get going. It's already two o'clock, and Lanie's passed out." Dean put his hands up, in 'rock, paper, scissors, shoot' form. They only played once, and Sam lost.

Sam scooped Lanie up, bridal style. They walked out, getting looks from everyone.

Once they arrived back at the hotel, and laid Lanie on her bed. Sam pulled her combat boots off, and put her under the covers.

The Winchester brothers soon fell asleep.

**A/N: Alrighty, this is going to be a short multi-chap. I seriously need to update other stories... **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Lanie was the first one awake. She took the time to take a shower, and get ready. Afterwards, she made the bed up, and drew more.

After an hour, Dean and Sam woke up with a huge hangover.

Sam grumbled, "What time is it?" Lanie looked over to Sam. "8:50am." Sam nodded, rubbing his eyes.

After they got ready and half-way got rid of their hangover, Dean slapped his hands together.

"Breakfast anyone?"

They took their stuff with them, and got into the Impala.

They made their way to the diner, and sat down at a booth, with Dean on one side, and Sam on the other.

"What are you having?" Lanie looked up at Sam, wearing the same thing she wore yesterday.

"I'm not hungry." Sam nodded, and turned to Dean.

"In Georgia, there was a filed police report, about college students that go missing, and then turn up dead." Dean knitted his eyes together.

"Sam, there are plenty of killers out there, that are not you-know-what." Sam sighed.

"Before they died, they all reported that they had seen a ghost. That's not the only thing they had in common; they all were orphans or adopted." Dean nodded.

"Alright, I guess it's worth going ten freakin' hours all the way to Georgia." Dean huffed.

They finished their breakfast, and started towards Georgia.

Lanie fiddling with the hem of her jacket, Sam was reading a book about ghosts, and Dean had the radio on a station that both Sam and Lanie hated.

"What grade are you in?" Lanie looked up. "College classes." Dean was confused.

"You're fourteen, aren't you supposed to be a freshmen?" Lanie nodded.

"I skipped a couple of grades." Dean cracked a smiled, knowing that if Lanie was a little older, Sam and her would be perfect for each other.

* * *

Five hours in the car with the Winchester brothers wasn't as Lanie would have expected.

Dean had the radio on, blasting out music from the 80's. Sam was reading a dusty book, having to tell Dean to turn the music down 24/7. Lanie was drawing more of her comics, concentrating on the outer lines, but was getting very annoyed with Dean's music obsession.

"Dean, will you please turn the radio down!?" Sam yell over the radio. Dean smirked, and turned the radio down, compromising with his brother.

"Thank you." After a few hours Lanie finally finished her comics, and stuffed it in the messenger bag. She closed her eyes, resting her eyes. She cracked a smile, hearing the brother's current arguement.

"Dean, listen-."

"No, you listen. The greatest quarterback on earth is definitely Michael Vick. Dude, this is a no brainer!"

"Yeah, right. It's Tom Brady! The Patriots were in the 2011-2012 Superbowl!"

"Please enlighten me. Who won the Superbowl?"

"Ah, shut up! The Giants... they are nothing!"

"Pssh, after winning the Superbowl? Yeah, right, Sammy-Cheeks." Lanie cracked a smile, liking Dean's nickname for Sam.

Lanie had to admit; Sam was right, Tom Brady was the best quarterback alive.

* * *

"Excuse me, m'am, we're just trying to investigate what might have happened to your son." I petite, middle aged woman nodded slowly and let the two brothers in her home.

They had agreed that Lanie would wait in the car until they came out again.

The woman had brown hair, and hazel eyes, wearing a plaid green shirt with khakis. She had her hair up in a bun, and had a green scrunchy keeping it together.

They took a seat on the couch, and took their note pads out.

"When was the last time you saw your daughter?" The woman fidgetted, and played with the hem of her shirt.

"I just saw Amelia just a week ago. She is-was so busy with her studies; I barely get to see her since she's always so wrapped up in school." Sam scribbled in his notepad, and looked back up at the woman.

"The last time you saw her; did she have a different personality, or behavior mechanisms?" The woman shook her head.

"No! She was fine! I just want my baby girl back!" The woman broke into histeric sobs, leaving the brothers in an odd situation.

* * *

_I can't just sit here. _

Lanie huffed, playing with the hem of her shirt. She groaned in bordem, and looked outside of the window. There was no one around; just a few people jogging, or walking their dogs.

Lanie shook her head, deciding to leave, and investigate herself. She hopped out of the car, and closed the door silently. She walked around on the sidewalk, stretching her legs. She leaned back, trying to crack her back. She sighed in annoyance, but continue to walk around the houses.

Lanie thought back to her dad; what was he doing? She knew that if he even noticed her disappearance, the thought of calling the police would never cross his mind. She remembered the first night he ahad started to abuse her.

_It was only a week after her mother had died. Her father, Frank, would come home drunk, almost always in the early morning. _

_Her brother, Thomas, nicknamed Tommy, didn't know of his father's routine; Lanie made sure of that. She would come home from school, and make sure Tommy was sheltered from his father, and everything that he was doing. _

_Most recently, he had come home with 'hookers.' Lanie knew what he was sdoing with them behind closed doors, and made sure to lock Tommy and herself in his room. _

_One night, Lanie had just made Ramen noodles for Tommy, and had put him to bed. Bills had come in the mail, and she decided that she should take care of them, using her father's billing account. Lanie stayed in the kitchen, and sat on the kitchen table, with the family laptop sitting on the table. _

_She heard the door creep open, and knew her father was home. Lanie waited to see if her had brought home any of his friends, and see what state he was in. _

_Frank stumbled into the kitchen, slurring his words. _

_"Hey, Lansters," he laughed at the new nickname, and went to sit down on chair next to Lanie. _

_"W-What are you doin' up so late?" She shrugged, and continued to transfer the money. Frank broke down crying, and continued to say, "I miss her. I love her." Lanie felt guilty, and knew that this phase was probably from mourning about the death of her mother, and his wife. _

_After a few minutes, the hysteric cries stopped, and he had calmed himself. He looked up at Lanie, and stroked her cheek. _

_"You know, you remind me of her. You look just like your mother; you know that?" He purred against her ear. _

_She whimpered, and tried to escape his grasp. _

_"Stop!" He bellowed. Lanie stopped fighting him, not wanting for him to wake Tommy. _

That was the first night he started to abuse her in _every _way possible.

She remembered that like the back of her hand; that went on a loop in her mind; a never ending torturous nightmare.

"Lanie? What are you doing?" She turned, and faced Sam.

"N-Nothing. I just needed some fresh air." Sam nodded. Lanie walked back to the car, and hopped in the back.

* * *

They pulled into a motel parking lot, grabbed all of the luggage. They unlocked their motel room, and set down their stuff. There was only two beds, and a small chair in the back.

Lanie felt guilty for making Sam sleep on the floor, and decided that she would have to let him have one of the beds. She knew that Dean would protest if Sam had to sleep in his bed, so she would have to volunteer to sleep on the chair; or share a bed with Sam.

Sam said, "I'll sleep in the chair." Lanie shook her head.

"No, I will. You can have the bed." Sam sighed, and scratched the back.

"Don't worry, you can have the bed."

"If you are so keen on having me sleep in the bed, we can share the bed."

Dean threw his bag on the bed closest to the door, and grabbed the room key.

"You guys can cleep where ever you want to, but I am going to the bar." He pulled the door open, and closed it behind him.

Lanie shifted nervously, and went to sit in the chair. She pulled her comics out, and decided to edit them.

_This is going to be a long night. _

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know. My number one priority right now is to update all of my stories before school starts!**


End file.
